Academia
by Lightscales15
Summary: Sus compañeros de cuarto no se parecían en nada en absoluto a él... Tal vez funcionaria. Básicamente, lo que sucedería si James Kirk, Leonard McCoy y Spock fueran compañeros de cuarto en la Academia Estelar. AU, contiene elementos de ambos universos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy, en un nuevo fandom. No debería. Tengo varios fics que debería terminar pero... ¡No lo resistí! Amo Star Trek TOS y amé las peliculas reboot.**

 **Así que aquí me tienen. Empezando un nuevo fic. Lo siento tanto.**

 **Obviamente es AU y mezclara un poco de ambos universos. No tendrá un plot especifico, solo un montón de one-shots con nuestro trio favorito en la Academia Estelar. Mi meta es actualizar cada dos semanas.**

 **Y creo que eso es todo. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: No poseo Star Trek ni los personajes de la saga.**

Leonard McCoy no era un hombre feliz. En lo más mínimo.

Suficiente tenía con saber que iba a tener que compartir cuarto con un adolescente hormonal (No, el que él tuviera exactamente la misma edad que su compañero de cuarto no arreglaba absolutamente nada) como para que al llegar al edificio donde estaban los dormitorios, la _demasiado-amable-para-ser-agradable_ de la recepcionista le dijera que no iba a tener un solo compañero. Iba a tener dos.

Gruñendo palabras lo suficientemente coloridas como para que su mamá le lavara la boca con jabón de haberlo oído, el aspirante a doctor tecleó el código de apertura del que sería su nuevo hogar por los próximos años.

Era un cuarto estándar, no parecía tener nada fuera de lo común, con excepción de las tres camas que había. De verdad, debió de haber sabido que con su suerte le iba a tocar el único dormitorio que estaba hecho para acoger a tres personas en lugar de dos como era normal.

Dejo su maleta al lado de la cama más cercana y después se derrumbó en ella, totalmente exhausto. El viaje desde su ciudad hasta la Academia había sido agotador. Por no mencionar todo lo que había pasado la semana anterior.

Sin poder evitarlo su mente se desvió a la horrible pelea que había tenido con Jocelyn la última vez que la había visto, o sea, cuando le aviso que se enlistaría a la Flota Estelar. La relación con su novia ya estaba severamente dañada por… varios factores, pero cuando le dijo que iba a dejar Georgia para entrar a la Academia… Jocelyn explotó. Las cosas subieron de tono y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya habían roto.

Eso le había dejado emocionalmente drenado y luego el tener que consolar y convencer a su madre de que " _Sí, mamá, voy a estar bien. No te preocupes. Claro que los voy a visitar. No, no es necesario que vengan a verme. Estaré en casa para Navidad. Sí, yo también te quiero_ " no había hecho nada para ayudarlo.

Casi, casi se arrepentía de haberse alistado. Pero… bueno, ya había pasado por todos aquellos problemas, ahora lo menos que podía hacer, era hacerlos valer.

Alguien abrió la puerta.

Oh genial, seguramente era uno de sus nuevos compañeros. De verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima pizca de ganas de hacer esto. _Ah, que…_

Levantándose con un suspiro, Leonard se preparó para conocer a uno de los tipos con el que iba a tener que convivir por los próximos tres años.

-Mira, lo único que estoy diciendo es que en una institución como la Flota Estelar, no debería haber algo tan estúpido como la xenofobia…- Escuchó que alguien decía justo en el alfeizar de la puerta. Decidió esperar a que terminara la conversación que tenía con quien fuera que estuviera ahí, antes de interrumpir.

Era una voz joven, aunque eso se podía esperar, le habían dicho que sus compañeros iban a ser del mismo año que él. Parecía de esas personas enérgicas y activas… oh demonios ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle uno de esos niños hiperactivos que tanto abundaban? Solo su suerte.

-Tal vez, pero tomar represalias violentas contra tal actitud tampoco es una forma lógica de proceder- La voz que respondió era una un poco más calmada, aunque severa a la vez. Tenía una forma de hablar extraña, casi como si estuviera hablando una computadora. Bueno, al menos no era un chiquillo revoltoso como su acompañante sonaba. Aunque tampoco le agradaba la idea de ser compañero de cuarto de él.

¿Cuál de los dos era su compañero? Si pudiera elegir… ninguno.

-Bueno, pero salve tu trasero y nadie se metió en problemas, así que todo está bien ¿O no? Este es mi cuarto, así que gusto en conocerte- Maldición, le toco el revoltoso.

-… ¿Este es tu dormitorio?- Mmh, el chico-computadora parecía confundido. Da igual, lo que Leonard quería era que ya se fuera para poder poner las reglas con el revoltoso.

-Sip, me toco el único cuarto que tengo que compartir con dos personas. Aún tengo que conocer a mis dos compañeros-

-Solo tienes que conocer uno. Yo soy uno de tus compañeros. Este es mi dormitorio también- Oh, demonios. ¿El chico-computadora y el revoltoso juntos? La vida era CRUEL con mayúsculas.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! Es decir, me caíste bien. Tal vez no tengamos tantos problemas- El chico-computadora ya no respondió. Leonard tomo eso como su señal. Se acercó a la puerta dando por primera vez un vistazo a los chicos.

-Eso espero, compartiremos cuarto por tres años-

Uno de los chicos, probablemente el revoltoso, dio un salto cuando lo oyó hablar. Idiota. El otro simplemente alzo una ceja y ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Qué le paso a sus orejas? Parecían de duende. Y su pelo… le dolía nada más de verlo. Claro que eso no evito que notara el pequeño corte que portaba en la mejilla. Sangre verde. Había leído de eso en alguna parte, estaba seguro…

-¡Santa mi-! ¿Quién eres? No, espera, pregunta estúpida. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Jim Kirk, por cierto- El revoltoso se acercó a él con una mano extendida para saludarlo. Era rubio, peinado con el cabello de punta y con unos grandes ojos azules que le darían cierto aire de inocencia de no ser por la sonrisa pícara que usaba.

-Leonard McCoy- respondió tomando la mano de Kirk y luego viendo al chico-computadora-con-orejas-raras. Este permaneció impasible y los tres se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo hasta que Kirk dijo

-Y este es Spock- Aunque intento no quedarse mirando a las extrañas orejas de su nuevo compañero era obvio que no lo logro muy bien porque el rubio agrego- Es un Vulcano, por eso las orejas- Oh, Vulcano, sí, había leído un libro sobre ellos. Especie extraña, pero buena por lo que sabía.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo (Que realmente no creía que alguien lo fuera a hacer, eso se estaba poniendo incomodo), Jim se adelantó, caminando al centro del dormitorio.

-Bueeeno… no se ve tan mal- dijo después de examinar el cuarto. Pareció considerarlo un segundo antes de aventar su maleta a la cama que estaba junto a la ventana- ¡Me pido esta!- Leonard rodo los ojos ante la actitud tan infantil y de reojo vio que el vulcano únicamente levantaba una ceja.

Dios, su vida iba a hacer un infierno.

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Regular, mal o pesimo? Por favor dejen review diciendome lo que les gusto o lo que no.**

 **¡Besos y abrazos! O mejor aún...**

 **Larga vida y prosperidad ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

 **...**

 **¿Oops? Creo que esto es un mal inicio para un fic. Me pase de las dos semanas que dije que iba a tardar. Pero en mi defensa, me arrastraron a unas vacaciones familiares. ¿Y porque no admitirlo? Me desanime un poco por la poquísima respuesta que recibió el fic. Pero recorde que hago esto para sacarme estas ideas de la mente y no para otra cosa. Aunque si quieren dejar un review, créanme que me subiran el animo como mas lo necesito.**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, disfruten:**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

¿Qué demonios? Agh, aún era demasiado temprano para poner su cerebro a trabajar.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

-'paga esa mugre- murmuró Jim sin despertarse por completo y solo abriendo parcialmente el ojo derecho. Por él pudo ver como Spock se levantaba de su cama y como Leonard tapaba su cabeza con la almohada en un intento de bloquear el sonido.

Un sonido que en serio no debería escuchar a las… ¡4:30 A.M.! ¿Quién fue el maldito…? Oh, Spock, debió haberlo imaginado. Su compañero apagó la alarma y luego procedió a tender su cama. Mucho mejor de lo que Jim podía hacerlo incluso en sus mejores días.

-¿Esto va a ser de todos los días? Porque entonces vamos a tener serios problemas- comento juguetonamente incorporándose de manera ligera. Ya no tenía caso que intentara volver a dormir. Sin embargo olvido que su compañero no parecía tener la capacidad de entender cuando era broma y cuando no.

-Mi rutina por lo general comienza a las 0430 horas. Lamento si mis acciones son causa de dificultades para nuestra convivencia- Jim se quedó medio atontado por un segundo ¿Quién usa palabras tan dificiles en una sola oración a las 4 de la mañana? Negó con la cabeza y respondió

-No, Spock, no era en serio. Es decir… Olvídalo mejor ¿Pero en serio te levantas a esta hora siempre?- Antes de que su compañero pudiera responder, un murmullo, o mejor dicho, un gruñido debajo de una almohada lo interrumpió

-Cállense los dos, quiero dormir- Jim apenas pudo contener una risa, Leonard no parecía tener el mejor de los caracteres. Y solo lo había conocido por un día. Busco la mirada de Spock pero este parecía más concentrado en no dejar la más mínima arruga en la sabana de su cama. Sin poder evitarlo, Jim comenzó a examinar la cara del vulcano.

El corte en su mejilla no había sanado por completo y si era honesto el tinte verdoso que tenía le ponía algo nervioso. En su experiencia con las heridas un tono verdoso nunca era buena señal, pero suponía que en Spock no era malo. Aun así, la pura herida le ponía a hervir la sangre. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan ignorante todavía?

Realmente, no debería sorprenderle. Jones ni siquiera tenía cara de buen tipo. Y en el viaje en lanzadera desde Iowa hasta la Academia casi había comenzado una pelea. Eso había sido suficiente para decidir que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Pero verlo insultar y, bueno, golpear a un chico solo por ser de otra raza… eso definitivamente lo metió en su lista de _vete-al-infierno-o-yo-mismo-te-mando._

Spock no había estado nada impresionado cuando de una patada Jim había mandado a Jones al suelo y luego le había advertido que, si sabía lo que le convenía, no iba a volver a molestar a nadie a menos que quisiera una paliza.

Tal vez hubiera exagerado un poco, tampoco es que quisiera meterse en problemas el primer día de clases, pero no era como si fuera a dejar que se metieran con alguien solo por ser diferente. Y no es que creyera que Spock no podía defenderse solo, por lo que sabía los vulcanos eran varias veces más fuertes que lo humanos, pero también eran una raza pacífica y el chico no había hecho movimiento alguno para defenderse. Así que Jim había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Así que…- empezó antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de que decirle. ¿Cuál sería un buen tema de conversación para un vulcano? Dios, su cabeza estaba demasiado dormida todavía para poder hacerla trabajar. Pero no podía volver a dormir ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Tal vez podría arreglarse para empezar su primer día de escuela. Pero no tenía ganas. Solo quería quedarse tirado en la cama. Pero no podía. El primer día de clases era siempre era el más duro. Más valía empezar a prepararse para él.

Dando un suspiro, Jim se levantó de su cama, preparándose para un largo, laaaaaaargo día.

* * *

Sus compañeros eran… interesantes.

O al menos uno lo era.

Leonard parecía intrigado por su diferente anatomía cuando lo vio por primera vez, pero una vez que James le aclaro que pertenecía a la raza vulcana le presto poca atención. En cambio, pareció más ocupado en ignorar a sus dos compañeros. No creía que su convivencia mutua fuera a causar algún incidente.

James por otro lado… era fascinante. A pesar de tener un temperamento "explosivo" (Creía que ese era el término usado por los humanos), el humano se había comportado de manera cortes y respetuosa con él. Cierto, había mostrado una familiaridad ilógica hacia él, pero nunca sobrepasando sus límites de espacio personal.

Pocos humanos, si es que alguno, le había mostrado tal consideración. Aparte de que muchos simplemente no hacia el menor intento de interactuar, los pocos que lo hacían no parecían saber cómo relacionarse con él.

No era de importancia. No tenía ninguna necesidad de interacción social, a pesar de las constantes protestas de su madre.

Pero aun así, había una fuerte posibilidad de que la compañía de James no fuera tan… desagradable como había esperado.

-¿Ustedes que van a estudiar? Yo estoy aquí por logística de comando y ciencias militares- dijo Jim antes de darle una mordida a su sándwich. Por alguna razón, a la hora del almuerzo tanto James como Leonard se habían sentado en los lugares vacíos que había en la mesa que Spock estaba ocupando.

James había hablado por 6.43 minutos, al parecer sin importarle que Leonard lucía más interesado en su pudin que en la conversación. A pesar de haberse concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, Spock no había perdido palabra de lo que James había dicho.

-¿Quieres ser Capitán o algo así?- preguntó Leonard mostrando el primer signo de interés en la conversación en todo almuerzo. James sonrió de lado

-Sí, algo así. Alguien me reto a que no podía superar un record personal… ser Capitán viene en el paquete- ¿Un record personal? ¿Una apuesta? Esos difícilmente parecían motivos lógicos para unirse a la Flota Estelar. Claro que los suyos tampoco eran los más lógicos que había tenido en un largo tiempo- Da igual. Spock ¿Tú que vas a estudiar?-

-Astrofísica avanzada- Los vulcanos no solían "charlar" de temas innecesarios, algo a lo que los humanos eran tan aficionados pero era lógico y cortés responder a una pregunta.

-Oh, eso suena genial- dijo con sinceridad James antes de voltear a ver a Leonard. Este pareció o al menos fingió no notar la mirada del rubio- Len… Leo… Leonard- Solo entonces, McCoy separó la vista de su almuerzo y respondió con desgano

-Medicina, quiero ser doctor. Tal vez especializarme en Xenobiología- Fascinante, sinceramente no había tenido ningún indicio de que Leonard estuviera interesado en un campo tan complejo.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres ser un matasanos?- Spock alzó una ceja pero incluso antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, James exclamó- Es una expresión Spock- Después de eso, el vulcano prefirió concentrarse en terminar sus alimentos.

-Agh, las clases me dejaron hasta los huesos y apenas es el primer día- murmuró Leonard colocando su cabeza entre sus manos en un gesto que Spock reconoció como una muestra de angustia

-¿Tan mal te fue?- preguntó James con simpatía. Leonard se limitó a azotar la cabeza contra la mesa- Supongo que sí te dejo hasta los huesos- Kirk pareció pensarlo antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro- ¡Bones! Perfecto, ese es tu nombre ahora: Bones-

-James, no creo que sea posible cambiar el nombre de Leonard por "Bones"- comentó Spock alzando una ceja por tercera vez en tan solo 3.23 minutos.

-Es solo un apodo Spock. Tengo que instruirte más en el lenguaje humano-

-Preferiría que te retuvieras de hacerlo-

-Pero Spoooock…-

-Cállense los dos, me van a dar jaqueca- murmuró Leonard sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

Fascinantes sin duda alguna.

 **So... ¿Les gusto? Por favor, comenten si les gusto o si no, lo que puedo mejorar, etc.**

 **Besos y abrazos :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Algo corto. Muy corto. Meh, casi nadie esta leyendo esto. Pero a los que sí... ¡Gracias!**

-Estamos a 42° a la sombra, prácticamente podría cocinar el almuerzo en la acera y estoy bastante seguro de que el gato allá afuera se está derritiendo ¿Cómo demonios soportas ese maldito uniforme?- preguntó Bones, no, no, McCoy (no iba a dejar que Jim se le metiera tanto en la cabeza) mientras se arremangaba la camisa hasta los codos y miraba con envidia como Spock no parecía ni siquiera notar el calor que hacía

-La temperatura de Vulcano es significativamente mayor que la de Terra y mi temperatura corporal es menor que la de los humanos, ambos factores me permiten soportar temperaturas elevadas con más facilidad que a ustedes- "Los vulcanos no sonríen", sus polainas. Si esa no era una sonrisa presumida, que le cayera un rayo a su abuelita- 42° es lo que se consideraría un día templado en mi planeta-

-Entonces, no solo eres de sangre verde, también de sangre fría- murmuro Bon-No, McCoy, McCoy, sintiendo que se derretía un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían la peor suerte de toda la galaxia? ¿Cómo era posible que en el día más caluroso de todo el año, al mugroso aire acondicionado _de toda la mugrosa Academia_ decidiera descomponerse? ¿Y cómo rayos era posible que aún no lo repararan? Malditos, inútiles ingenieros…

-¡Chicos!- El grito de Jim le impidió soltar la sarta de insultos que estaban a punto de salir de su boca. Levanto la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como el rubio entraba en el cuarto seguido de otro chico

-¿Qué quieres Jimbo?- Su amigo estaba demasiado feliz para estar bañado en sudor y sin aliento

-Él es Scotty- dijo Jim, como si eso explicara todo. Lo que no hacía, por cierto. Así que le dio una mirada exasperada a Kirk para que lo entendiera- Yo le… ayude con un problema- Los ojos de Jim se oscurecieron por un momento. Seguro que Jones había causado más problemas. Cada vez que se lo encontraban, el humor de Jim se desplomaba hasta el suelo. Pero pronto se le pasó y volvió a sonreír de la manera _demasiado-irritante-para-estar-a-40-grados_ que había estado haciéndolo- Y Scotty dijo que a cambio podía ayudarnos con el aire-

Bones (Ya, se rendía) le dio otro vistazo a este Scotty y al ver la mirada de admiración que le dirigía a Jim, se dio cuenta de la inevitable verdad: Era otra víctima del encanto Kirk. Estaba pasando con cada vez más frecuencia. Perfecto… espera…

-¿Puedes arreglar el aire?- Ni siquiera intentó esconder la desesperación de su voz

-Sip- respondió con orgullo Scotty. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Spock alzar una ceja pero antes de poder detenerlo, el vulcano (El muy maldito) dijo

-Está en contra del reglamento que el alumnado interfiera o modifique el control climático- Claro, como él no se estaba asando vivo

-Sí, bueno, pero…-Antes de que Scotty pudiera decir más, Jim puso una mano en su hombro

-Pero Spooock…-Y ahí estaban los infames ojos de cachorrito que Spock no era capaz de resistir (¿Dónde estaba el control vulcano? Aunque bueno, él tampoco era muy bueno resistiéndolos. Claro que jamás lo diría, aunque de eso dependiera su vida) – No es lógico que suframos si tenemos los medios para evitarlo-

-Jim, tu lógica es…-

-¿Inaudita? ¿Sorpresiva? ¿Pasmosa?-

-Torcida-

-Me amas y lo sabes-

-Me retendré de hacer comentarios-

-Yo… uh, iré a… sí, el aire- Scotty hizo una retirada estratégica hacia el panel del aire, mientras Jim entretenía a Spock, haciendo su cabeza explotar con su ilógica (¿Y no era algo hermoso de imaginar eso?)

Y él… él se limitó a mirar como las cejas de Spock se elevaban centímetro a centímetro a cada oración que salía de la boca de Jim hasta que prácticamente desaparecieron debajo de su cabello. Y rio, rio hasta que su estómago dolió y una oleada de aire fresco, de divino aire frio golpeó su cara.

Dios, era un loco entre locos.

 **Eh, whatever. Muy corto. Por alguna razón, Bones se me hace el mas facil para escribir. Tal vez porque yo tambien soy una pequeña basura sarcastica XD Da igual. Por favor,dejen review si les gusto. Y si no, tambien diganme por que.**

 **Paz y prosperidad ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! (El descaro es increíble) Anyway, gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios y aquí está el nuevo capitulo.**

"Sí mamá… sí… yo también los extraño… No te preocupes… Sí, prometo que llegare en dos días… sí… Igual, cuídense" Colgando el teléfono, Bones volteó a mirar a sus dos amigos. Justo a tiempo para ver como ambos desviaban la mirada y pretendían no haber estado espiando su conversación. Pésimamente por cierto. Una vez que conoció bien a Spock, su cara de póquer no lo convencía en absoluto.

Se cruzó de brazos y les dio la misma mirada que le daba su papá cuando lo cachaba haciendo alguna travesura. Y Jim no tardó en caer por ella

"Y… ¿Cómo está tu familia?" preguntó el rubio, dejando de fingir estar leyendo su padd y tratando de verse inocente. No estaba funcionando.

"Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar. Aunque no es como si ambos no hubieran estado escuchando" contestó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra su mesa. Al menos Jim tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado, el duende de orejas verdes seguía simulando no estar escuchando.

"Lo siento" murmuró Jim jugueteando con su chaqueta y viéndose tan miserable que fue suficiente para que Bones lo perdonará. No que hubiera estado realmente enojado, pero cuando Jim ponía esa cara era imposible estar molesto con él.

"No importar Jimbo. Está bien" La habitación se sumió en un silencio cómodo, mientras McCoy esperaba la inevitable pregunta…

"Así que… ¿Te vas?" preguntó Jim tratando de no verse especialmente interesado, pero incluso Spock pareció aguzar el oído.

"Una semana" contestó simplemente y mirando con diversión como Jim asentía con un "Ah" que no podía sonar más infeliz.

"Está bien, de acuerdo, abandónanos, déjanos solos como al perro ¿A quién le importa?" A Jim. Ni siquiera su tono bromista pudo ocultar lo mucho que le dolía que Bones se fuera.

Y aunque la cara de Spock se mantuvo tan impasible como siempre, su postura se tensó de forma ligera con sus palabras, como si cada una añadiera un poco de peso a sus hombros.

Ni Jim ni Spock tenían a donde ir en las vacaciones. Con la familia de Spock en Vulcano (Y no en buenos términos exactamente) y la mamá y el hermano de Jim en otros planetas, no tenían muchas opciones, por no decir ninguna. Ambos se iban a quedar prácticamente solos en la Academia durante las dos semanas de vacaciones… a menos que él hiciera algo al respecto.

"Si solos y abandonados como al perro significa que dormirán en el sofá, entonces… sí, solos como al perro" Sus caras mientras procesaban sus palabras eran dignas de fotografiar, imprimir y enmarcar en la pared.

"¿Qué?" Fue la lógica expresión que salió de la boca de Spock. Sospechaba que el cerebro de Jim todavía no terminaba de reiniciarse.

"Ya me oyeron. No pienso dejarles mi cama, así que ustedes deciden quien duerme en el sillón y quien en el piso" Honestamente, le gustaba verlos sufrir. Sus expresiones no tenían precio.

"¿Qu-? espera… ¿Vamos… vas… quieres que vayamos a tu casa?" La sorpresa casi palpable de Jim y la incredulidad escondida en los ojos de Spock dejaron de ser tan graciosas cuando notó lo honestas que eran. Entonces empezaron a ser un poco… tristes.

"Bueno, si los dejo solos me arriesgo a que quemen el cuarto así que… sí, quiero que vayan a mi casa"

La cara de Jim casi se partió a la mitad con la sonrisa que estalló en su rostro.

Y creyó ver las comisuras de los labios de Spock moverse sospechosamente, pero, hey, a lo mejor estaba viendo cosas.

 **Honestamente no sé a donde voy con esto, pero me encanta escribir de mi trio favorito. Si tienen alguna idea de que puedo hacer,** **mándenla. Me encantaría escucharlos.**

 **Paz y prosperidad ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! ¡Estoy viva! De nuevo, nada de esto tiene un plot especifico así que... deal with me, ok?**

No estaba enojado. En serio. No lo estaba.

Y no le importaba lo que dijera Bones, tampoco estaba haciendo berrinche. Definitivamente no.

Era solo… Si habían hecho un plan ¿No deberían de seguirlo?

Lo habían acordado. Habían hecho un trato. Y ellos no lo habían cumplido.

Y estaba bien, en serio, él no era tan infantil como para no aceptar que ellos querían trabajar juntos en ese proyecto. Es decir, si a ambos les gustaba trabajar con amebas y quien sabe que otras cosas, solo tenían que decirle que querían hacer juntos el proyecto. Y él hubiera dicho que sí.

Pero no le habían dicho. Y ese era el problema. Era su turno de trabajar con Bones. Era su turno y ni siquiera le habían preguntado si no le molestaba.

Y no lo hacía, de verdad, no le molestaba que trabajaran juntos… Bueno, solo un poquito.

Pero era más porque ni siquiera le habían avisado. Cuando el profesor dijo que iban a trabajar en parejas él había asumido que iban a seguir el plan. Él asumió que Bones y él iban a hacer el proyecto y que Spock iba a trabajar con Pavel. Pasaba tanto tiempo con el niño ruso últimamente que creyó que sería lo más obvio. Lo más lógico.

Así que imaginen su sorpresa cuando el profesor le aviso que necesitaba encontrar un compañero. Y cuando le dijo que ya tenía a Leonard, el profesor le había dado una mirada confundida y respondido que McCoy estaba trabajando con Spock. Ni siquiera se había enterado por ellos. El profesor tuvo que decírselo.

¿Cuál era el caso de tener turnos si no iban a respetarlos?

Y si era completa, total y perfectamente honesto… también estaba un poco dolido. Muy poquito. Casi nada.

Y ahora tenía que hacer el proyecto con Hikaru. No que le cayera mal ni nada. Pero hacer el proyecto con él significaba tener que ir a su dormitorio y su dormitorio estaba cubierto de plantas. Y flores. Con mucho polen. Y sus alergias estaban protestando contra eso de manera muy agresiva.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" preguntó su compañero dándole una mirada dudosa. Jim hizo un gesto vago con su mano, resistiendo las ganas de sorber. Asqueroso.

"Sí, no te preocupes" Ugh, su voz sonaba rara. Hikaru no parecía muy convencido pero dejo el tema de lado y se concentró en darle los toques finales a su proyecto. Jim aprovechó para darle una mirada a sus alrededores, riendo un poco cuando noto la clara división que había en el dormitorio. A pesar de que no había ninguna barrera visible, era obvio donde empezaba el lado de Pavel. Donde Sulu tenía sus cosas ordenadas y perfectamente acomodadas, Pavel tenía todo desorganizado. Estaba bastante seguro de que había un zapato en su mesita de noche, pero estaba tan cubierta por roba que era difícil estar seguro.

"A Pavel no le gusta ordenar mucho su lado ¿Verdad?" preguntó tratando de ignorar la forma en que su nariz picaba. Hikaru separó la vista de su trabajo, antes de resoplar un poco.

"Nop. Nunca guarda sus cosas donde debe y lleva días sin tender su cama" dijo Sulu sin verdadera molestia en sus palabras "Y de alguna forma ¡Siempre encuentra todo! Dice que es un desorden ordenado y Scotty afirma que no es algo tan raro, así que lo dejo hacer lo que quiera de su lado"

"¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Doce?" preguntó con curiosidad. Se veía mucho más pequeño pero no creía que la Academia dejara entrar a un niño de once años a estudiar, genio en miniatura o no.

"Trece, cumple catorce en un par de meses" respondió Hikaru casi sin pensarlo. Era obvio que los dos se estaban llevando de maravilla a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

"Parece más pequeño" comentó Jim jugando con una hoja seca. Ya habían acabado la mayor parte del proyecto, pero no quería irse hasta estar seguro de que ya no quedaba más por hacer. Aunque sabía que sus ojos ya estaban llorosos y necesitaba una servilleta urgentemente.

"Y el hecho de que se salta comidas no ayuda en absoluto" Hikaru rodó los ojos "Se emociona tanto con sus cosas que se olvida que tiene que comer algo"

"Heh, me ha pasado" En ambos extremos de la cuerda en realidad. Volvía a Spock y a Bones locos, con ambos tratando de hacer que mantuviera un horario de comidas saludable. Pero él también se había encargado de hacer que los dos se tomaran un descanso cuando tenían muchas cosas que hacer. No era tan difícil como parecía.

Con Bones solo era cuestión de rogarle un poco y de convencerlo que si comía con él, entonces podía asegurase de que no comiera tanta comida chatarra (Había que hacer sacrificios de vez en cuando. No comer pastel de chocolate era un precio aceptable porque Bones comiera algo durante la época de exámenes).

Y con Spock era incluso más sencillo. Solo tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien inmerso en su trabajo y luego poner un plato de comida a su lado, colocar un tenedor en su mano y el hábito hacía el resto. Spock comenzaba a comer sin dar pelea y sin dejar de trabajar. Funcionaba para ambos.

Y se sentía… bien, en cierto sentido. Ser útil para alguien era algo bastante agradable.

"Me imagino. Tal vez por eso Spock se asegura de que coma algo cuando trabajan juntos" murmuró Hikaru algo distraído.

"¿De verdad?" Casi sentía el estornudo, estaba ahí, justo ahí, ya casi y… Se fue, maldición.

"Sí, siempre que terminan de hacer un experimento o algo, Pavel dice que Spock lo lleva a comer. Me hace la vida más fácil, en serio. Pavel puede ser muy inteligente y todo lo que quieras, pero no tiene idea de cómo cuidarse solo. No entiendo porque lo dejaron venir sin sus papás. Yo no hubiera querido, no a su edad"

"Eh, probablemente estaba harto de no hacer nada en su escuela. ¿Dónde está por cierto? ¿Con quién le tocó?"

"Scotty. Solo espero que no se vuelen la cabeza… o la escuela"

Ya, no aguantaba. Lo sentía mucho, pero su alergia ya no podía más.

"Ugh, Hikaru, creo que tengo que irme. O voy a contaminar todo tu dormitorio" dijo levantándose e inhalando profundamente tratando de darle un poco de oxígeno a su cerebro.

"Está bien. Creo que ya terminamos de todos modos ¿Te veo mañana entonces?" Jim asintió como única respuesta y luego estornudo, apenas alcanzando a cubrirse con su camisa. Hikaru hizo una mueca de simpatía y luego le ofreció un pañuelo de papel de uno de sus cajones del escritorio. Jim lo aceptó y salió del dormitorio con toda la dignidad que podía tener con una nariz congestionada y los ojos rojos.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, un aroma logró a entrar por su nariz (Un milagro) y vagamente lo reconoció como comida china. Genial, moría de hambre.

"Ya llegue" anunció con voz nasal, haciendo que tanto Spock como Bones voltearan a verlo de donde estaban sentados en el sillón. Ambos tenían su respectivo plato y podía ver el suyo ya servido en la mesa.

"Hola Jim" dijo Bones mientras que Spock solo asintió con la cabeza. Jim tomó su plato y se dejó caer en medio de sus amigos.

"¿Por qué la comida china? Creí que era mi turno de hacer la cena. No que me queje o nada" Hacer de cenar siempre era un poco más complicado de lo que le gustaba admitir. No conocía muchos platillos vegetarianos y aunque Spock aseguraba que él podía hacerse su propia cena, Jim y Bones se negaban a dejarlo. Si Spock hacía la cena para ellos, ellos podían hacer la cena para él. Pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo.

"Christine me la recomendó. Y aparte tenían opción vegetariana. Ya sabes, porque cierto duende no come como una persona normal y todo eso"

"Dada tu definición de 'normal' Leonard, tomare eso como un cumplido"

"Oh cállate, orejas puntiagudas" Jim trató de esconder una risa, pero solo logró iniciar un ataque de estornudos que casi le sacó los pulmones. Sus amigos lo miraron con preocupación a lo que Jim solo hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la mano.

"Ugh"

"¿Qué te paso?" preguntó Bones aun preocupado. La cara de Spock no traicionaba nada de lo que estaba pensando pero tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Las plantas de Hikaru. Mi nariz es un desastre"

"Jim, tu entero sistema inmunológico es un desastre" Buen punto

"Sí, bueno, ya acabamos el proyecto así que si tengo suerte, no tendré que acercarme de nuevo a sus plantas"

Entonces sus dos amigos compartieron miradas y su paranoia se activó. Estaban tramando algo.

"Sobre eso Jimbo…"

"Queremos disculparnos" dijo Spock sin rodeos. Jim parpadeo varias veces, dejando que las palabras se registraran en su mente.

"Sí, eso" murmuró Bones rascándose la cabeza.

"Ignoramos el acuerdo que teníamos entre nosotros e hicimos caso omiso de nuestro convenio" La forma en que Spock lo decía sonaba demasiado formal, como si fuera legal o algo así. Pero no lo era, solo habían discutido que sería bueno tomar turnos para hacer los proyectos entre sí, casi lo habían hecho en broma (Bueno, tal vez Spock no. A lo mejor él creyó que sí era algo serio. Ugh, siempre olvidaba eso)

"Hey, no se preocupen, no pasa nada" dijo, tratando de fingir que no se había pasado la mayor parte de la semana molesto por eso. Debió de haber sabido que no iban a caer por ello.

"Claro que pasa algo, Jim. Dijimos que íbamos a hacer algo y no lo hicimos. Eso no está bien" dijo Bones, picoteando su comida "Ni siquiera te avisamos que íbamos a hacer el trabajo juntos"

"Y nuestras acciones te han causado daño emocional. No solo faltamos a nuestra palabra, también te hemos lastimado" Eso ya sonaba un poquito extremo.

"Está bien, en serio. Yo entiendo. Y sí, tal vez me moleste un poco. Pero entiendo. No fue su culpa"

"De todos modos, queremos pagártelo. Así que… ¿Recuerdas ese parque de diversiones al que querías ir?" Oh, sí. Se había pasado casi tres días enteros rogando e implorando sin éxito. Casi se le había olvidado.

"Aja"

"Bueno, ya invitamos a todos. Solo tenemos que hacer las maletas" ¿Era en serio? Si la semana anterior ambos había dicho un rotundo no cuando les había suplicado.

"¡Sí! ¡Genial! Les prometo que les va a encantar" Bones murmuró algo por lo bajo pero Jim fingió no hacer caso. Moría por subirse a esa montaña rusa y nada iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Miró a su alrededor buscando el proyecto que había provocado todo y frunció un poco el ceño cuando no vio nada. "Por cierto ¿Cómo les fue con sus amebas?"

De nuevo esas miradas sospechosas…

"Uh, sí, acerca de eso…"

"Creamos una nueva forma de vida que se ha apoderado del cajón superior del refrigerador"

"¿Qué?"

 **Es mas largo que el ultimo así que eso cuenta ¿no? Espero que le es guste y por favor, dejen reviews ¡Me mantienen viva!**

 **Paz y prosperidad ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow ¿En menos de un mes? ¡Milagro! Anyway, mencione una montaña rusa en el ultimo capitulo y una montaña rusa es lo que tenemos aquí. Me he dado cuenta de que no sé escribir a Spock. No tengo idea de como hacerlo. Y esto es un patético intento de hacerlo. Así que... perdón.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Star Trek, ni sus personajes me pertenecen... tristemente.**

A pesar de que la lógica indicaba lo contrario, Spock no pudo evitar preguntarse si los humanos no tenían la habilidad oculta de cambiar de color su piel.

Había visto a Jim adquirir un brillante color rojo en una ocasión en la que el cadete Jones había tratado de insultar su herencia vulcana con una selección de palabras lo suficientemente cuidadosa para que no pudieran poner un reporte por ataque verbal. Les había tomado un par de minutos para convencer a Jim de que no era necesario una demostración de fuerza bruta. No fueron capaces de evitar que tomara acciones contra el cadete unos días más tarde (Un 'inofensivo paquete de habanero', según palabras de su compañero), pero nadie fue capaz de vincular a Jim con el incidente, así que habían decidido no volver a mencionar ese acontecimiento.

También había estado presente en aquella ocasión en la que Scott y Sulu habían adquirido una tonalidad purpura mientras intentaban no reír ante la cara desconsolada de Jim cuando se dio cuenta que McCoy se había desasido de todos sus alimentos 'chatarra'. Una decisión que Spock apoyaba totalmente, una vez que se enteró de la poca aportación saludable que tenían tales alimentos en el organismo. Con excepción de las mentas con chocolate. Esas no eran tan dañinas y dado que no era realista esperar que Jim llevara una dieta totalmente libre de tales alimentos, lo más lógico hubiera sido conservarlas. Por supuesto, esa era su única razón para oponerse. Obviamente.

Y ahora el rostro de Leonard estaba alcanzando un color parecido al helado de pistacio de Pavel, mientras observaba la atracción mecánica ('Montaña rusa', como la había llamado Jim) a la que se dirigían. El aspirante a doctor poseía una aversión a separarse del suelo que no parecía ser muy saludable y era obvio que no le atraía la idea de subirse a la atracción ni un poco.

Si era honesto, la idea tampoco le sonaba muy fascinante, pero de nuevo, él había estado en contra de ir al parque de atracciones en primer lugar así que probablemente él no era el más indicado para dar su opinión en ese asunto.

"¡¿Quieres que me suba a ESO?!" Si Leonard pudiera expresar su desagrado en un volumen más bajo, Spock y él no tendrían tantos desacuerdos.

"Um… Duh, para eso vinimos" contestó Jim con una sonrisa que presagiaba malas noticias para McCoy. Si Spock no conociera mejor a Jim, tal vez se preguntaría si el rubio no estaba cobrando venganza por sus dulces y frituras. Pero dado que sí lo conocía, estaba SEGURO de que era su desquite. No tenía que preguntárselo.

"Pero, pero… ¡Es gigantesco!" espetó Leonard todavía con un tinte verdoso en sus mejillas. Pavel soltó unas risitas que intentó ocultar detrás de su lado, al contrario de Nyota, Hikaru y Montgomery que no se molestaron en esconder sus carcajadas. Christine le dio una palmada animadora en la espalda pero Leonard seguía demasiado atónito para notarlo.

"¡Lo sé! ¿No es increíble?"

"Puedo encontrar otras formas de describirlo si me lo permites" dijo Spock provocando otro ataque de risa de parte de sus compañeros.

"No, no, no, no, absolutamente no. No hay forma alguna en la que hagas subir a esa cosa"

"Boooones—"

"¡Nada de 'Bones'! No pienso subirme a eso Jim"

"Pero—"

"Nada"

"Al menos—"

"¡Nada dije!"

"Ugh, está bien ¿Quién quiere ir conmigo?" Un coro de 'Yo' le respondió con excepción de tres voces: La suya, la de McCoy y, inesperadamente, la de Pavel. El niño se limitó a lamer otra vez su helado, tratando de atraer tan poco tan atención como fuera posible. No funciono, ya que, siendo honestos, era Jim Kirk. Jim notó al instante la falta de entusiasmo que mostró el joven cadete y frunció un poco el ceño "Hey Pav ¿No quieres ir?"

"Uh, no, gracias" respondió Pavel, lamiendo de nuevo su helado, dándoles una mirada cuidadosamente serena. Spock alzó una ceja, reconociendo de inmediato esa expresión. Era la de _'No-te-estoy-diciendo-todo-pero-no-vas-a-lograr-hacerme-hablar'_ que a veces usaba Jim. Y a veces Leonard. Y a veces él. Tal vez Nyota tenía razón y eran malas influencias para el niño (Nyota casi siempre tenía razón, Montgomery y Jim lo habían descubierto a las malas. Los demás se habían contentado con observar y aprender).

Jim también alzó una ceja pero no insistió mucho. Obviamente estaba dispuesto a respetar las decisiones de Pavel lo suficiente para no presionarlo.

"Está bien. Si cambias de idea, nos buscas en la fila ¿Ok?" dijo el rubio suavemente y le revolvió el pelo con afecto. Pavel le dio una enorme sonrisa que era mucho más común en su rostro ( _Y,_ pensó para sus adentros, _mucho más preferible_ ). Luego Jim lo miró a él "¿No vienes Spock?"

"Preferiría no hacerlo" contestó tratando de no mostrar lo poco que le atraía la idea.

"Por favooor, al menos inténtalo una vez. Si no te gusta, no te vuelvo a insistir ¿Ok?" Esa era una propuesta… interesante. Sabía que si no accedía a intentarlo al menos una vez, Jim seguiría pidiéndoselo durante todo el día. Así que lo más lógico sería terminar con el asunto lo más pronto posible. Finalmente, asintió ligeramente a lo que Jim respondió con una sonrisa brillante, que casi logró eliminar su recelo. Entonces miró la sonrisa malévola de Leonard y su inquietud volvió.

Dos subidas, dos caídas, tres vueltas y un latigazo después, Spock decidió que las montañas rusas no eran lo suyo.

Jim hizo un 'puchero', como lo llamaba McCoy, pero respeto su parte del trato y no insistió en que subiera de nuevo. Así que se limitó a acompañarlo a la banca donde Leonard y Pavel estaban esperándolos y luego regreso a donde el resto del grupo estaba haciendo fila para subirse de nuevo.

"¿Te gusto?" preguntó Leonard y Spock consideró que no sería tan impropio el darle una mirada que expresara perfectamente cuanto había apreciado la experiencia. Leonard silbó y le susurró a Pavel "Solo tenía que decir que no"

Pavel rio y se metió a la boca el último pedazo de cono. Spock miro al niño y considero preguntarle la verdadera razón de su negativa a subir al juego. Durante los días previos, su emoción por la ida al parque había sido igual a la de sus demás compañeros, así que el que ahora se negara a subirse a una de las principales atracciones no parecía algo lógico. Pero Leonard pareció tener la misma idea en ese instante

"Oye niño ¿Por qué no subiste a la montaña rusa? Es decir, yo no me subí porque odio no estar cerca del suelo y ya ves como quedo el pelo de Spock," Por reflejo, Spock se llevó una mano a su pelo, suprimiendo una mueca de disgusto cuando se dio cuenta del desorden que había provocado el viento. Por eso Nyota no podía dejar de reír cuando bajaron. Leonard sonrió divertido pero siguió hablando como si nada "pero tú no tienes ese problema ¿O sí?"

"Nyet, es solo… no me gustan las montañas esas" respondió Pavel jugueteando con el borde de su camiseta. Tanto él como Leonard alzaron una ceja.

"¿En serio? Creo recordar a alguien que seguía diciendo que 'Las montañas rusas fueron inventadas en Rusia'" Lo que no era cierto. Y sabía que Pavel lo sabía también. Hacia unas semanas, mientras comían después de terminar uno de sus proyectos personales, Pavel le había confesado que solo decía que ciertas cosas habían sido inventadas en Rusia, porque volvía 'loco' a Hikaru cuando lo hacía. Lo que había sido… tranquilizante. Más de una vez se había sentido tentado a corregir a su joven compañero cuando decía información errónea con respecto a eso. Así que había sido un alivio cuando se enteró de que solo lo decía como una forma de entretenimiento.

"Ya, bueno, cambie de opinión"

"¿Por qué?"

"Nada más"

"Nah, nadie cambia de opinión nada más"

"Yo sí"

"Pavel—"

"¡No alcanzo! ¿Ok?" espetó finalmente Pavel, al parecer fastidiado por las preguntas. Lo que era extremadamente extraño para el joven ruso (Aunque McCoy podía colmar la paciencia de cualquiera, como el vulcano podía corroborar), que raras veces se molestaba. Pero la fachada de enojo cayó rápidamente, dejando ver algo más parecido a la tristeza "No puedo subir a la montaña aunque quiera ¡Y no quiero!"

Leonard volteó a verlo, como si esperara que dijera algo. Pero en realidad, Spock no tenía idea de que podía decir. Pavel era normalmente un niño muy alegre y rara vez lo había visto en otro estado de ánimo, así que no tenía ninguna experiencia o información con la que trabajar. _Pero_ , se recordó a sí mismo, _eso no era un trabajo_. Pavel estaba molesto por algo y no era solo por no poder subir a ese juego. Desde que habían llegado al parque su joven compañero había estado más callado que de costumbre, algo que Spock había atribuido al cansancio o el agobio de estar entre tantas personas, ya que el parque estaba tan repleto que estaba haciendo algo de mella en sus escudos mentales. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no era solamente eso.

"Pavel" Esperó a que el niño lo mirara y luego continuo con tranquilidad "¿Quién te dijo que no cumples con la altura necesaria?"

Un rastro de sorpresa cruzo por el rostro de Chekov, confirmando sus sospechas. Alguien le había dicho a Pavel que no podía subirse al juego y lo más probable era que no se lo hubieran dicho de forma amable. Leonard lucio confundido por un segundo antes de que la comprensión oscureciera su expresión también.

"Nadie, es, es obvio…" Spock alzó una ceja ante la obvia mentira. Las mejillas de Pavel enrojecieron ligeramente y murmuró "Thompson"

"Thompson…" susurró para sí mismo Leonard, obviamente tratando de hacer memoria "Es uno de los amigos de Jones ¿No?"

"Da" respondió Pavel con desánimo y después de unos segundos de silencio continuo "Dijo que, que como era un niño, no podía subirme a ningún juego. Y, y que era demasiado pequeño para ir con ustedes, que solo iba a estorbar. Que ni siquiera… ni siquiera debería estar en la Academia"

En su objetiva opinión, el cadete Thompson no estaba tomando en cuenta todos los factores que habían contribuido a que Pavel entrara en la Academia, siendo algunos de ellos su gran inteligencia y pasión por la ciencia, que ya lo habían puesto entre los primeros lugares de la clase a pesar de que la mayoría de los estudiantes le llevaban con más de cinco años de edad.

Y en su no tan objetiva opinión, Pavel se merecía estar en la Academia más que cualquiera de los problemáticos jóvenes que se juntaban con Jones. Y si alguien se atrevía a decir lo contrario, tendría que hacerle frente a él.

"Mentiras" dijo Leonard bruscamente, obviamente tratando de ocultar su enojo "Puras mentiras. Tú tienes tanto derecho como ellos a estar en la Academia. Incluso más. Tú te ganaste estar en la Academia. Ellos no"

"Pero—"

"Leonard está en lo correcto. Tu intelecto y dedicación fueron los que te permitieron tener un lugar dentro de la institución. Mereces estudiar en la Academia, Pavel. Sus palabras no solo son mentira, también muestran una gran ignorancia" Sus palabras parecieron animar al joven, pero al parecer McCoy todavía no terminaba.

"Aparte, tú no eres ningún estorbo. Jamás has sido un estorbo. No te traeríamos si creyéramos que solo vas a estorbar. Eres nuestro amigo Pavel. Queremos pasar tiempo contigo. Y claro que puedes subirte a los juegos. Thompson no sabe nada" dijo Leonard y luego se levantó de la banca. Tomó de la mano a Pavel y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el resto de sus amigos.

"¿Adónde vamos?"

"A probarle a Thompson que es un completo idiota. Vamos a subirnos a esa montaña rusa y—" Justo en ese instante, Leonard pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y el tono verdoso regreso a su cara, pero no dejo de caminar. Spock camino detrás de ellos, dispuesto a soportar nuevamente el latigazo que casi lesiono su cuello, si eso significaba calmar las dudas de Pavel. Entonces escucho el suave susurró del niño, apenas audible con todo el ruido a su alrededor

"¿Y si no alcanzo?" Eso hizo parar a Leonard que compartió una mirada con Spock. No podían negar que era una posibilidad. No estaba al tanto de cuál era la altura requerida, había estado demasiado tenso cuando se subió para prestar atención al cartón que lo tenía escrito. Y Pavel era… pequeño. McCoy suspiró y tomo de los hombros a Pavel mirándolo a los ojos

"Entonces nos vamos. Salimos de la fila y nos vamos a otro juego. O mejor aún, nos vamos a comer algo. Compramos otro helado y nos lo comemos mientras vemos a otros gritar de terror. Pero vamos a hacer algo Pavel. Juntos. No importa si no alcanzas en ese juego. Hay muchas más cosas que podemos hacer. No dejaremos de ser amigos solo porque no puedes subir una tonta montaña rusa" Tenía que admitirlo, ya que era ilógico negar la verdad, tener un lado emocional podía ser útil. Él no hubiera sabido cómo tratar con ese asunto, pero podía ver que McCoy estaba manejando la situación mucho mejor de lo que hubiera creído. Pavel se mordió el labio, considero las palabras por un segundo y luego asintió decidido. McCoy sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, haciendo una mueca cuando vio la altura de la atracción.

Spock se les unió rápidamente, caminando a su lado. Pavel había agarrado de nuevo la mano de Leonard, así que lo sorprendió cuando sintió un ligero jalón en el borde de su camiseta. Bajo la vista y descubrió que la otra mano de Pavel se había aferrado a la tela. El niño le dio una sonrisa enorme antes de concentrarse en su camino. Spock considero sus opciones por un segundo, titubeo por un momento y luego colocó su mano en el hombro de Pavel. Eso le ganó otra sonrisa brillante y una más divertida y malévola de McCoy. Spock pretendió no ver esa última.

"¡Hey! ¡Sí vinieron!" dijo Jim en cuanto los vio, haciéndoles campo en la fila y ganándose miradas enojadas de las personas de atrás. Sus compañeros las ignoraron así que Spock trató de hacerlo también.

"Sí, bueno, cambiamos de opinión" dijo Leonard intercambiando una mirada con Pavel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hikaru visiblemente feliz de ver a su pequeño compañero.

"Nada más" contestó Pavel con una sonrisa. Que solo se ensancho aún más cuando el guardia los dejo pasar sin más que un simple 'Diviértanse'. E incluso más cuando Leonard se tornó verde y luego perdió completamente el color mientras subían y subían.

Antes de esfumarse por completo cuando vio lo _alto_ que estaban.

Dos subidas, dos caídas, tres vueltas y un latigazo más tarde, Pavel, Leonard y Spock acordaron mientras se aferraban a un bote de basura que las montañas rusas simplemente no eran lo suyo.

 **Eh, pudo ser peor. Ya saben, si les gusta, si no les gusta, por favor deen review, me dan vida.**

 **¡Larga vida y prosperidad! ;D**


End file.
